A Moon Legacy
by LadySamurai17
Summary: One womans future, one mans past, and the spell of the moon. a journey about love and courage, but above all about destiny. rinihelios, please read and review.
1. A gown of Heritage

**A Moon's Legacy **

I do not own sailor moon or any of the characters in sailor moon standard disclaimer applies.

A/N: Hello everyone this is my first fanfic to write on here so please be kind and let me know how I'm doing by reviewing me thank you. Also this fanfic has nothing about Rini going to the past in this fanfic it never happened but I might refer to some things that happened to Serena so please don't get confused there is a method to my madness :) . And I would also like to take this opportunity to thank me best friend Rena for helping in writing parts of this fanfic and by getting my hooked on

**Chapter 1 **

**A gown of Heritage **

It was the night before the new guards of the King and Queen's would be announced and Small Lady Serenity was quite reluctant to go.

'Mother do I have to go? All there gonna do is go on and on about all the guards achievements and then give them a lecture of duty. It's a bore if you ask me.'

'Well darling, I did not ask you and please will you speak properly tomorrow eve it would be much appreciated"

'Yes mother-dear if that is you're will"

'Now you're just over doing it."

They both laugh

'Lady Serenity'

Rini turned her head suddenly her mother never called her that before.

'Yes…'

'Can you do something for me?'

Rini was very interested in what her mother was going to say now but also she was thinking of what type of mess she was about to agree to.

'Yes. It depends though.'

'My mother, your grandmother, left me her gown that she wore on the Moon Kingdom. Lady Serenity, tomorrow night at the ceremony will you wear it for me?'

'But mum I couldn't-'

'Small Lady Serenity,' Rini new she had no choice in the matter, not when her mother spoke in that tone in her voice, you just knew you had no chance of changing her mind. 'You have grown into a beautiful young lady and soon I wont be able to call you "small" anymore.'

'You know you always will though.'

The Queen smiled "Yes, but you are growing, up and soon into courtship and to find a love of your own. In only a year's time you will be 18 and I want you to enjoy what you have left.'

'Oh alright I will wear it but don't expect me to just get up and dance or mingle with the other royals.' Rini huffed.

'Yes but you will have to learn.'

'Yes mother.'

'Goodnight Small Lady.'

'You know I'm not so small.'

'You will always be my small to me.'

Neo-Queen Serenity said her goodnights and turned off the light.

A/N: well what do you think so far? I know it's slow to begin with but by the fourth chapter you'll want to read more and you'll soon be hooked. So please read on.


	2. Lession no1

**Chapter 2**

**Lesson no.1**

Rini woke up to a cool breeze and walked to her balcony

'The sun, it is so warm…(laugh)I'm beginning to sound like my mother.'

'Good morning Small lady.'

'Hello Diana how are you?'

'Very well Small Lady.'

'What is on my schedule today Diana, I know mother wants me act more like a lady.'

'She wants you to go to her today, she wants to teach you.'

Rini rolled her eyes 'Ok I'll go to her boring lecture then.'

'Small Lady!'

'Don't worry I wont let her know that'

'Rini!'

'hehe Diana I do find them interesting ok I'm just pulling your tale' Rini giggles.

* * *

Rini walked out and to see her mother.

'Hi mum how's it going?'

'Now Rini, that's where we shall begin.'

'Huh?'

sigh 'Exactly!'

'Um…ok'

'The first thing I shall teach you today is proper pronunciation.'

'Um…hum?'

'Pardon'

'Padon?'

'No parrrdon'

'Parrrrdon'

Neo Queen Serenity gave Rini a don't mess with me smile and Rini just smiled back.

'Now Rini if you do not want to learn this for tonight-'

'Ok!' Rini got up to leave.

'Rini come back here NOW!'

'Yes mother' Rini reluctantly sat back down'

'First step pernunciation…'

…1 hour later…

'SMALL LADY SERENITY!'

'Um…you don't call me that unless…oh…oni.'

Endymion walks in.

'Daddy help me' Rini looked to her dad for some back-up.

'Huh? …Oh….um, Serenity?

'WHAT!' takes a deep breath 'Yes darling?'

'What's wrong dear?'

'Nothing Endymion, I'm just teaching you're daughter proper pronunciation!'

Rini rolls her eyes.

'DON'T- you role your eyes at me!'

'I think I better leave' Endymion slowly backs away while Rini gives him a pleading look and gives one back saying,

'N-arh your on your own, your mothers scary when she's like this. I should know I was there when she had you.'

'But daddy!'

Endymion just ran.

…4 hours later 1 hour till ball…

'Don't worry mother, everything will be fine tonight. I promise you I will be on my best behavior and speak in proper tongue.

'Best behavior?'

'Yes mother' Rini walked out very elegantly and with alittle skip at the end.

'That girls going to be the death of me one day.'

* * *

Rini walked back to her room where Diana was waiting for her.

'Where in the moon have you been?'

'With mother'

'Whoa, what in the moon did she do to you?'

'I think I mite just be the cause of my mothers white hair' Rini smiled.

'Really? So it went that well?'

'Certainly did.'

'Very well… I will leave you to dress considering you only have an hour left to get ready' Diana walked out muttering 'Sometimes I fell sorry for Neo-Queen Serenity.'

'Hay!'

A/N: so what do you think of it so far? Please review.


	3. Shall we dance

**Chapter 3**

**Shall we dance?**

Rini had just finished putting on her dress when Neo-Queen Serenity walked in.

'Yes mother?' Rini's mother directed Rini to turn around 'Well, what do you think?'

'You so much like your grandmother, she would be very proud to see you like this, finally a young lady.'

'I never knew your mother; do tell me what she was like.'

The Queen sat down and picked up Rini's brush and Rini sat next to her.

'Well she was very kind, very loving and graceful, she is very special, you remind me a lot of her… in some ways.' Serenity smiled.

'I would have loved to have known her.'

Serenity looked to the moon.

'Maybe you'll meet her one day.'

'Maybe….' Rini said.

The Queen finished Rini's hair and stood up.

'You know we should really be going.'

Rini sighed. 'Yes mother, but I really do not wish to go, I still think they are quite the bore.'

Neo-Queen Serenity smiled 'Yes maybe you're right there but you and I both have to go, at least for your father, he has to do the speech.' They both giggled and walked out of the room to the great hall were everyone waited for their entry. They met with Endymion and walked down the red carpeted dance floor.

'Rini stop fidgeting!' Serenity whispered to her daughter beside her.

'But people are staring at me and whispering stuff.'

'That is just because you are my daughter, the princess and heir to the throne.'

'No it's because I'm wearing this dress.'

They continued to walk until they reached the royal table at the very front of the grand hall. It was long and had places for Neo-Queen Serenity, King Endymion and Small Lady Serenity. On either side of the table there was another table situated lower than the King and Queen's but higher than the rest, there was a table that placed the rest of the inner and outer court, the inner on the Queen's side and the outer on the King's.

Rini took her seat as her parents did and just looked out the window wondering why she had to be here, when she heard the sound of trumpets and the marching of the five new guard's walk through the fifteen feet doors of the entrance. They stopped and knelt down before the royal tables and waited for the King's introduction speech of inspiration.

The King stood up and walked in front of his table.

'Ladies and gentlemen, members of the court, and honoured guests, we are gathered here tonight to honour the achievements of these five young men, Malacite, Nephrite, Jedite, Zocite, and Helios.'

Rini got a jab in the ribs by her mother to pay attention so Rini turned her gaze from the moon to the one who was just being knighted and she was captivated.

'I dub thee Helios a royal knight to myself and the royal family.'

"Helios…" Rini thought but was interrupted by the roar of applause. Rini tore her gaze for the man and slowly bowed her head "do I really have to be here?" she thought.

After their meals Rini stood up to leave.

'Where are you going dear?' Neo-Queen Serenity asked

'I'm just going out to the balcony for some air, that's all.'

Rini bowed to her mother and left out the glass French doors to the balcony unaware that a pair of eyes watched her.

Rini leaned her elbows on the ledge and looked to the moon "Maybe I'll rule over the Moon Kingdom one day, and bring back the Silver Millennium just like my grandmother." Rini looked down at her dress and back to the moon when she heard a man's voice.

'Princess, why did you leave so soon from the ball?' Rini startled turned to face the man who spoke in a soft voice. 'it gets quite lonely without you're presence .'

Rini blushed and smiled.

'Guardian Knight Helios, a pleasure to meet you.'

Helios bowed lowly and kissed her hand. 'The pleasure is all mine.'

'You are quite the flatterer aren't you?' Rini blushed.

'Princess, would you do me the honour of dancing with me, you would not know how happy it would make me.' Helios held out his hand and Rini took it and nodded slightly. As they walked back into the hall to the dance floor the famous singer of Crystal Tokyo, Des'ree stared to sing her song 'Kissing You'. They made there way through the guests who then cleared the floor for them to dance. The on-lookers watched, including the King and Queen, as the princess and the guardian danced ever so gracefully. They both gazed into eachothers eyes, totally unaware of anyone else's existence; something stirring inside them that grows, stronger with every heart beat. Rini knew that this was her moment. Helios spun Rini one last time as the song finished and their eyes met again and they only broke to the applause of the on-lookers. Rini blushed and then bowed to her partner who did the same and then she went and took her seat.

'Well, Rini dear, what were you saying about boring?' Her mother said teasingly

'Oh hush' Rini said blushing.

A/N: please review. the next chapter will be really interesting and alittle different.


	4. Love, Hate relationship

**Chapter 4**

**Love, Hate relationship **

Rini woke the next morning felling lighter than ever and happy.

'Goodmorning Small Lady' Diana said happily. 'How was last night?'

Rini's eyes widened at the mention of it and she picked Diana up and twirled her around.

'It was the best' she said 'if I could relive any night it would be that one!'

Diana feeling a tad dizzy now said 'Well that's good but you have to hurry and get dressed you're mother requests you're presences in the throne room.'

'Oh, um, ok' Rini let Diana go and got dressed into her white dress her usual princess one and then waltzed out her room to see her parents. Along the way she ran into Helios.

'Goodmorning' she said in a gentle voice with a smile of sweet innocence, but instead of saying hello he gave her a stern look and continued to walk. This startled the princess as she was shocked that he wouldn't say hello after last night and all. 'Fine!' She called back fuming and stormed off to see her parents.

The doors opened to the throne room where the King and Queen sat in their thrones''.

'Mother, Father you have summed me.'

'Yes dear.' Her mother said softly.

'We have looked over the new guardian's reports and have found a suitable guard for you.' Her father spoke.

"Please not that snob Helios, please not him." Rini silently prayed

'It's guardian Helios' her mother said knowingly.


	5. I'm not your babysitter

**Chapter 5**

**I'm not you're babysitter**

A/N: Here's the next chapter hope you like it. Please review. The next chapters should be up soon.

'WHAT THAT SELFRIGHTOUS SNOB!'

'Small Lady!' her father said in a disapproving voice

'Huh? Oh I'm sorry'

'Honey, dear we thought you would be ok with that, after all last night-' Serenity was cut off.

'Well I saw him this morning and he snobbed me off! You call that a guardian?' Rini finished panting

'Did he really' Serenity mocked 'well I'm sorry but he is the top of his class and I want the best for my daughter.'

Rini started to scow.

'I have sent a summons for him to inform him of his new duties he should be here any minute now' the doors opened and in came Helios 'Ahh and here he is now' she stated.

'Yes you're majesties.' He said bowing on one knee.

'Arise Sir Helios, I wish to inform you of your knew duties.' Rini shook her head pleadingly but Serenity ignored her. 'You are no-longer to be our guarding.' Helios looked up 'but our daughters' guardian' Helios jerked his head to Rini a look in his eyes of unapproved.

'Yes your Majesty.' He said sternly

Rini speechless and powerless to do or say anything looked to her parents, bowed and walked out, passing an annoyed look at Helios, her new guard.

After they left the hall Rini just had to ask.

'Why did you snob me off? You could have a least said hi!'

'I am a guardian, princess and my job is to guard not to keep you happy!' Rini became annoyed.

'What do you mean?! "Keep me happy?" who do you think you are. I never asked you to dance, did I? I wasn't the one who said "it's lonely without your presences" was I?'

'Rini-'

'RINI! RINI! I never gave you permission to call me that. It's Princess or Lady Serenity to you.'

'FINE! SMALL Lady Serenity.'

'Ohh, what is with you? Where is he? The man I met last night, the one I danced with, the one's who's eyes captivated min? Huh? Where is he? Tell me?

'Princess, I am a guardian, don't you get it. I have worked all my life for this and I don't want to screw it up ok! You wouldn't understand…?'

Rini outraged stormed off to her quarters, then stopped, she turned around and Helios thought he was in for another earful but she just walked on past him to her parents quarters.

'Mother, father...' She interrupted 'I do not want Helios as my guardian!'

'Why dear?' Her mother asked calmly

'Why! Why! Because he is an idiot!

'Rini!' her parents yelled. Helios was just standing there not saying but looking hurt started to walk out.

'WHAT!'

'Do you have any idea how much you just hurt him? Didn't you see the look on his face?' Serenity asked her daughter.

'Well, he hurt me first!'

'Rini your 17 and you're acting like a 4 year old'

'I AM NOT!'

'You are too. Now go and apologize to him.'

'NO!' Rini said outraged 'HE SHOULD APOLOGIZE TO ME!'

'Rini if you are going to be like this I am going to sent you to your room.' Serenity said raising her voice alittle.

'Mother just like you said I'M 17!'

'Exactly now start acting your age!'

'I AM ACTING MY AGE!'

'Fine if you're going to be like this you leave me no choice' Serenity called Helios in 'Helios I want you to step up your guard on Rini since she is acting like a 4 year old she's going to need someone to watch her 24/7 2 feet away from her at all times…'

'MUM!'

'Do I make myself clear1?'

'Yes your Majesty.' Helios said reluctantly

'Fine then!' Rini stormed out Helios followed closely.

Serenity sighed 'That girls going to be the death of me.'


	6. Two can play that game

**Chapter 6**

**Two can play that game.**

'Fine! If that's the way mother wants to be then two can play that game!' Rini said this aloud and stormed to Hotaru's room.

'What's up Rini? Hotaru asked.

'Hotaru…do you have any blue hair die? Rini asked mischievously.

'Yeah, why?' Hotaru asked curiously.

'No reason' Rini smiled.

'You know you really shouldn't…' Helios said

'You! Stay out of this!'

'Fine!'

Rini left for her room and Helios stood infront of her door.

'And stay there!'

Helios just mumbled something.

When Rini emerged from her room Helios could see that the bottom of her pink hair was blue. Helios just shocked noticed Rini's massive mischievous grin as she headed off toward the direction of her parents chambers.

'I'm going to see my mother.' She said as she skipped off.

Helios not wanting to interfere with mother and daughter business just followed her out. Rini waltzed into the 15 feet doors of her parents chamber.

'Well mother what do you think? Do you like it?' Rini taunted

'Rini, Small Lady!' both her parents almost yelled 'what have you done?'

'Well mother, I remember that talk we had the other night, about me having fun before I turn 18. Well I decided to change the colour of my hair, you know in the style of Galaxias'.'

'RINI!' Serenity clamed herself 'I never said you could die your hair blue, or any colour for that matter!'

'But mum you have to admit, it does suit.' She said as she twirled around.

That was the last straw for the Queen, she cracked it.

'RINI I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ARE DOING THIS! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU CHILD!?' Serenity was now panting.

'Clam down Serena.' The King said tying to clam his wife.

'**CLAM DOWN! CLAM DOWN!** WHAT DO YOU MEAN **CLAM DOWN!? YOUR DAUGHTER JUST DYED HER HAIR BLUE AND SHE SAYS TO ME "**but you have to admit, it dose suit." AND YOU TELL ME TO BE **CLAM!'** Serena paused for only a second "**HELIOS!**'

Helios stepped forward alittle afraid "If I survive this I can survive a thousand wars against the evil forces." He thought.

'And where were you when she did this?' the Queens eyes flashed.

'Well your Highness,' he started 'my guard duties do restrain me form going to some places where the Princess goes.'

'I see…' the Queen looked to her husband who frowned knowing what she was going to say. The Queen looked to her daughter who thought that she had won.

'Mother it's not that bad, I mean Amy has blue hair-'

'DON'T YOU EVEN COMPARE THAT TO AMY'S HAIR? HERS IS NATURAL!'

'So you point? Yo-'

'DON'T YOU EVEN START WITH ME GIRL!' Rini backed down 'WHO GAVE YOU THIS HAIR DYE!?'

'Hotaru...' Rini said under her breath knowing she just got her friend into trouble.

'WHERE IS SHE?' The Queen turned to face her court that now stood beside her chair, only coming in because of all the commotion, and there on the end stood Hotaru almost shaking and wishing she wasn't there. 'HOTARU!' Hotaru stepped forward

'Yes your Majesty?'

'WHY?... 'Serenity clamed herself, 'why did you give my daughter hair dye, blue at that?

'Sorry you're Majesty, I had no idea she was to do that…'

The Queen looked to her daughter 'Rini after these actions Helios is now to be closer to you than ever. His quarters are to be moved next to yours-'

'NO!'

'And he is to be with you wherever and I mean wherever you go,-'

'MOTHER!'

'And you are no longer allowed out of the palace.'

'MOTHER YOU CAN'T DO THIS!'

'I CAN AND I JUST DID! And if you continue this the consequences will be harsher. I guarantee that' Rini was so angry now that she just had to say it.

'Fine! Come on Helios I'm going to have a shower and since you have to step up your guard you must be there right?' Rini left for her room when the King was about to stand up but the Queen stopped him.

'Helios…' she called

Helios stopped and turned 'Yes your Majesty?'

'Stay out of the bathroom.' The King ended.

'Yes your Majesty.' Helios bowed and started to leave

'Oh and your room is now next to Small Lady's. Your things have already been moved.'

'Thankyou, you're Majesty.' And he left.

'OHH…HOW COULD SHE DO THIS? The Queen started to pace back and forth letting her anger get the best of her, while her court and the King tried to clam her down,

A/N: Well guys what do you think please review and let me know. Next chapter to come soon.


	7. Calling it truce

**Chapter 7 **

**Calling it truce **

A/N: sorry I haven't written any more up it's just that I've been busy with year 12 so I'm sorry if it might take awhile to write all of it so please bear with me 

Rini slammed the door open and laid face first on her bed.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS' she said as Helios closed the door and stood infront of it.

Rini started to pace back and forth yelling words of all sort while Helios just stood there and said nothing but thinking how much Rini and her mother were so alike.

The Queen continued to walk back and forth still yelling at the top of her lungs.

'DARIEN. IF YOU TELL ME TO CLAM DOWN ONE MORE TIMEI AM SERIOUSLY GOING TO HURT YOU!'

The King backed away 'Ok dear… I'm going to see if I can talk some sense into our daughter'

'YES YOU TALK TO HER. I DON'T WANT TO SEE HER UNTILL THAT BLUE HAIR IS GONE. I DON'T CARE IF SHE CUTS ITOFF! No hang on; she might just be STUPID ENOUGH TO DO IT!'

Rini continued to pace

'THIS IS SO NOT FAIR!' she screamed and sat on the bed. She started to clam herself 'I'm going to have a shower' and she got up to go to her ensuite 'and don't even think about it' she called to Helios, who was now standing infront of the bathroom door.

As the King left, the scouts continued to clam the Queen down and for the moment it seemed to be working for they managed to sit her down.

'Princess you don't need to waste all the water in the kingdom, will you hurry up!' Helios called

'No! I'll take however long I like. I need my beauty shower!'

'Beauty? Ha, yeah I guess you do' Helios began to laugh

'Hay!' Rini shouted as you could hear he taps turn off. Rini sung the door open holding her towel up in one hand and her hair brush in the other. 'I'll make you pay for that' and she chased him around the bedroom.

'Hey your hairs pink again' Helios said stunned still running for his life

'Of course it is' Rini bellowed still tying to hit him with her brush and holding her towel up at the same time.

'Look will you just put some clothes on!' Helios said worriedly.

'No! Not until you apologize.' She demanded.

'Alright I'm sorry' Helios protested.

'Not good enough!' Rini echoed and just as she was about to hit him over the head with her brush, her bedroom door swung open and her father walked in.

'Rini?' her father almost yelled 'your hair, it's pink again.' Rini almost laughed, here she was all wet and in a towel about to hit Helios over the head with her brush and all her dad could say was "your hair, it's pink again." 'Rini, um dear, I would stay away from your mother today if I were you ok, and Rini, put some clothes on.'

'Um, yeah ok dad.' Rini said shocked as her father left, and as soon as he did Rini and Helios burst into a fit of laughter. 'Do you believe that? He didn't even care' they both continued to laugh '…I'm sorry Helios' Rini all the sudden said

'Huh? No don't be. It's my fault this all happened 'I'm the one sorry. I should have said hi to you this morning.'

'Don't worry ok, I know you have duties…Now thought I think I should apologize to my mother.'

'You're not that bad you know.'

'Thanks' Rini smiled felling alittle lighter 'by the way you can call me Rini"

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN HER BLUE HAIR IS GONE?'

'I thought you would be happy to hear that'

'HAPPY HAP-'the Queen cut herself off.

'Great Endymion, look what you've done. We get her to clam down and you tell her that!' the scouts cursed

'Sorry.' The King retreated.

A/N: well what do you all think? Please review and tell me what it's like it's always great to know what you think and it always makes me want to write more when I get good reviews. I hope to get the next chapter up soon too. Later 


	8. My Biggest Fear Pt1

**Chapter 8**

**My biggest fear**

**Part One**

A/N : sorry people been really busy lately but here's the next chapter I hope you like it because I really enjoyed writing it  please read and review its always nice to get feed back.

* * *

Rini got dressed and her and Helios went to see her parents, both dreading the Queen's wrath. Rini stood in front of the 15feet doors for what felt like the 100th time today.

When the doors opened and Rini looked, she heard more than saw her mother's scouts screaming at her father.

'YOU HAD TO GO AND TELL HER THAT DIDN'T YOU? We just got her to clam down AND YOU TELL HER THAT! I mean seriously Darien.' anyone could tell Raye was fuming.

'Um mother' Rini cautioned

The scouts stopped screaming at the rather defenseless looking king and looked at the Queen who was just sitting there between them holding her head in her hands not bothering to look up at her daughter.

'Go on, talk to her' Helios nudged Rini in the back

'Oww, alright' Rini said under her breath 'Mum, mother…I'm ah, I'm.' her mother looked up at her 'I'm sorry' Rini bowed.

'Rini, what the HELL were you thinking?'

'I'm sorry please don't yell"

'Rini…'

'Well if it wasn't for-'

'Are you STILL blaming him?'

'No, I'm just saying-'

'Listen Rini, I'm tired and stressed. I have a lot on my mind just don't do it again ok?'

'Yes mum.' Rini bowed as did Helios and they left

* * *

'Well that went well' Rini said sarcastically to Helios

'Yeah, well' he had a look of a person who had just survived a near death experience

'I guess I'm just going to go to sleep now ok. Um I don't think you need to be in my room anymore, I don't think I'll be doing anything stupid for quite awhile'

'Yeah next time I don't think you'll survive" they both laughed.

* * *

Rini went to her room and lay on her bed. She closed her eyes and feel into a silent slumber. Halfway through the night she woke to the crashing of thunder and the flash of lightning

'Arrrhhh I hate thunder, I'm 17 and still afraid of thunder' BANG 'Arh'

Rini couldn't stand it any longer she had to find somewhere where there weren't many windows so she got up and ran out her door only to run into Helios who had left his room to see what was wrong.

'Rini, what's-'

'Arh I hate thunder'

'Rini it's-' but Rini already ran off

Helios sighed and followed her "it's going to be a long night" he thought.

Rini ran into the library and sat in one of the corners where two book-shelves meet.

'At least there isn't that many windows' she thought.


	9. My Biggest Fear Pt2

**Chapter 8**

**My Biggest Fear**

**Part Two**

Helios walked around the corner "where'd she go? She couldn't have got too far" he walked alittle further and he started to hear crying coming from the library and he new his question was answered.

* * *

'Rini, are you in there?'

sniffle 'Go away I don't-' she couldn't say it, she didn't want him to see her crying.

'Rini it's alright' he sat down next to her and she couldn't help but hug him as she cried more and made his shirt become damp.

'Um…Rini what's wrong?' Helios dared to hug her back.

'I'm sniffle afraid of thunder storms'

Helios smiled 'Is that all? Come on I think it's about time you overcome that fear, don't you?. After all you're going to be queen some day.' he smiled down at her in a knowing grin.

Rini looked up at him and pouted her lips and frowned. She let go of him, sat beside him and pondered the thought of her not being afraid anymore.

'Come on, I mean it's about time your not afraid anymore.' He smiled at her as he grabbed her by the hand and ran towards the entrance of the library.

'Where are you taking me –ahh' she halted and tried to pull away.

'Come on Princess' Helios teased her.

'What, your calling me Princess now- ahh'

'Sorry, just a matter of habit' he said smiling.

'Helios, where are you taking me? Ahh'

'Outside' he said as they reached the front door. Rini's eyes widened as she pulled on the grip that held her hand 'Come on, there's nothing to be afraid of.' Helios pulled alittle harder surprised at this thin women's strength. 'Rini the only way to over-come your fear is to face it!'

Rini stopped and thought about this, taking in his words then she nodded to him and they went outside. Rini had her eyes closed and held tight to his arm halting when she heard the thunder or crack lightening. The rain had started and was saturating them but the air was warm so it didn't really both them.

'Helios do we have to do this I don't want to go any further' she said pleading

'Like I said, it's the only way. Now open your eyes, come on there's nothing to be afraid of, I'm here.' he said with that same grin as before.

'That's what I'm afraid of' she muttered to herself. Rini opened her eyes then quickly covered them. Helios looked at her sternly.

'You know I used to be afraid of thunder'

'…really?' Rini opened her eyes through her fingers and Helios couldn't help but think how cute she was.

'No, not really' he smirked as he turned to look at the sky.

'Not really?' Rini uncovered her face fuming at his insensitivity 'Ohhh, how could you be so mean?' but Helios just laughed the stopped at the realization that she was slowly coming towards him.

'Um, Rini…' he started but quickly ended he saw that she was now coming at him at a fast pace with a gleam in her eye.

'Yes Helios' she said calmly, sounding more like her mother than anything else.

Helios didn't answer smiling began to run. He just realized that his Princess, a pink haired ditz just overcome her fear of thunder storms.

'Oh Helios,' she began to run after him 'why do you run from little ol'me?' she pouted.

'Because Princess I do value my life.' He said calling back with a hint of satisfaction.

'Is that so?'

Helios ran through the gardens and into the maze hopping he'd lose her, but little did he know that Rini loved that particular maze and knew every nook and cranny.

'Are you sure you know what your getting yourself into Guardian Knight Helios?'

'I'm sure' he called as he turned the corner and with a sigh Rini followed. They ran through the maze for 10 minutes when finally Rini caught up with Helios, moreso ran into him causing them both to fall to the grass.

'You know, you should watch where your going' Helios said under the light weight of Rini.

'And you shouldn't pick on me' she said laying ontop of him. She held her breath as she moved slowly towards his lips, his breath warm on her face, but before she could realize what she was doing she got up and turned her back to him. Her heart beating fast now, a million thoughts running through her head and there was a tense silence. Helios dared to speak

'Rini,' he said looking around 'look where we are.'

Rini lifted her head 'Where in a maze' she said almost sarcastically.

'Yes, but look around you'

Rini looked at Helios with a stern look then looked around. She saw the maze walls and noticed they were in the middle but was startled to look anymore when a rain droplet hit her check. 'Rain!' she said as she looked up to she the colour of the storm being splashed out before her and she wasn't afraid.

'I'm not afraid Helios, I'm not afraid.' Helios watched as she twirled around arms wide, taking in all her surroundings, 'A job well done.' He thought, when Rini stopped, ran to him and flung her arms around his neck catching him alittle off guard.

'I'm not afraid anymore.' She whispered

'I know' he said holding her tight.'

* * *

Rini and Helios continued mucking around and laughed all night until morning when they finally realized what time it was.

'Oh no, everyone will be up soon. Come on we've got to go'

Rini and Helios left for the Palace and tip-toed through the front doors still dripping wet just when Mina looked up. "Hmm, interesting" she said as she continued to the Queen's Chambers.


	10. Caught out

**Chapter 9**

**Caught out**

A/N: I'm making some good progress. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Mina arrived at the Queen's chambers only to find her just waking up and getting out of bed.

'Good morning You're Majesty' Mina said as she bowed.

Yawn 'Please, no need for all the formalities. After all were friends Mina and besides no one is around.'

'Yes you're Majesty, I mean Serena' they both smiled

'It's been a long time hasn't it?

'Yes, it's been too long since we both fort side-by-side.' Mina sighed, she did miss the company of her old friend and the old times they had together, but that is peace and so it didn't bother her too much.

'I know that being Queen does restrict me…'

'I understand, but it would be nice, just once to see you in action again.'

'As I to you Mina…' there was a pause to reminisce before the conversation was brought back to business 'So how was the mission, all is well, nothing is out of order, she is still unawake, no disturbances?'

'None all is well, but you know Serena…I did see Lady Serenity all dripping wet with water alone with Guardian Helios coming from the front doors before I came here' Mina smiled.

'Really, is that so?' the Queen was intrigued the realizing what this meant 'Oh no Endymion!'

'What are you talking about?' Mina was confused.

'He'll be there, he went for a walk this morning and she still has a curfew of not being allowed out and when he sees them he'll jump to conclusions; which I hope aren't true, and I wont hear the end of it. We have to get there!'

* * *

Rini and Helios continued to walk trying to be unnoticed and they almost made it when…

'RINI!' a voice yelled 'WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I went into you room this morning only to find you not there, WHY ARE YOU WET? AND WHY IS HE WITH YOU?'

Rini winced 'Well you see dad, I was told he had to go everywhere with me and-'

'THEN WHY ARE YOU SOAKING WET?'

'Well dad it was raining outside…'

'OUTSIDE? WHY WERE YOU OUTSIDE ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU'ER AFRAID OF THUNDER STROMS?'

'See that's the thing, look here's the story. I got up in the middle of the night, well awoken by the thunder and I decided that, I'm 17 and should really not be afraid of thunder storms anymore. So I went outside and that's where Helios comes in…' Helios shuddered hopping that Rini new what she was doing 'he must've saw me go so being "my guard" followed me and I must say that that is the making of a very good guard if he can-'

'That's enough Rini'

Rini looked behind her to see Mina holding back laughter and her mother smiling. Endymion walked over to his wife.

'Now you can explain to your mother where you've been!' he said with satisfaction.

Rini sighed and thought to herself, this man, her father who didn't even notice her in a towel and chasing Helios with a brush yesterday was yelling at her today about being drenched. "I truly don't understand you sometimes."

'No need Endymion'

'But-'

Serenity took her husbands arm 'Now honey lets just go and let Rini get changed…and yes Helios you are still Rini's guard and yes Rini you are still grounded.'

Rini and Helios looked shocked at the fact that she new there thoughts.

'Um, mother'

'Yes dear' Serenity turned still holding Endymion's arm.

'Well summer is coming and do you thing that I could be let off being grounded?'

'No dear.' She said as she turned to walk away 'I will inform you when you can be let off as you put it. Mina, please take care of this.'

Mina stopped giggling when the Queen spoke to her. 'Yes Your Majesty.'

* * *

'Well Rini,' Mina started as they got to Rini's room 'from what I heard you and Guardian Helios weren't on speaking terms and yet here you are hand in hand.' Mina smirked

'We weren't hand in hand and nothing happened…but you know Princess Mina, is it not correct that I did glimpse you and; what was his name, oh that's right Guardian Knight Malacite also in the garden very early this morning.' Rini taunted knowing she had won.

'We both have our secrets then don't we?' she said blushing.

Mina soon left after Rini was cleaned up and Helios entered

'And where have you been?' she smiled

'I had to clean up too you know.' He smiled back glad to be friends with this girl.

There was a knock at the door and Helios answered it. 'Yes' he greeted 'Right away' He closed the door and turned to Rini 'I have to go, I have an important mission that I must prepare for.'

'But you're my guardian' Rini began

'Yes but I have other duties too' he continued

'I understand.'

Rini said goodbye and Helios left but before he closed the door he yelled out

'To the Moon Kingdom'

But by the time Rini could say anything he was gone.


	11. My Duties to you

**Chapter 10**

**My Duties to You**

A/N yes I am still alive and still writing this story. Sorry I haven't updated but I have new chapters now so hope you like them.

Rini sat in her room for awhile thinking about why Helios had to go the ruined Moon Kingdom. Why her parents would send anyone there. Until eventually curiosity got the best of her and she went to the Royal Library to do some research of her own. Hours must have past because Rini felt so tired when she got to the last section of books to read and the lamps had already been lit. She pulled out a book called "The History of Queen Serenity and her Moon Kingdom" and began to read a couple of pages in when she came across a picture of Queen Serenity "She's so Beautiful" she thought as she gazed at the picture alittle longer before she began to read 'Queen Serenity was a kind, caring and gentle soul. She had a heart of gold and a strong sense of justice…she had a daughter princess Serenity or Serena who she loved very much . Princess Serenity would spend much of her time gazing at the planet Earth from the Moon Palace. She loved the trees, the oceans, and other things the Moon did not have. She also fell in love with a man who lived on Earth. His name was Prince Endymion, the prince of Earth…Millions of years ago before the present, the Ice Princess's comet approached the Earth with a mission to take it over. But before the comet reached Earth, Queen Serenity used the Silver Imperium Crystal to banish the Ice Princess into space…Two thousand years before the present, there was an era called the Silver Millennium. It was an era of peace between all planets, filled with joy and celebration, which lasted for one thousand years due to Queen Serenity reign…" Rini started to doze off until eventually falling asleep "some day I'll be a Queen" she thought.

* * *

Rini woke to herself in her bed 'How'd I get here?' she yawned

'I brought you here.'

Rini looked down to where the voice was and blinked when she saw who spoke.

'He-Helios? B-but how'd you find me?' She tried to get the words out without blushing, but failed quite miserably.

'Rini it's my job to know where you are at all times' Helios grinned aware that his princess had gone very red.

'Er…' Rini cut herself off and skipped a few heart beats, then slowly began to look under her blankets only to find she was still wearing her princess dress and she sighed in relief.

'Don't worry Rini I may have to protect you and know where you are but my duties don't include dressing you for bed.' He laughed and Rini glared at him then smiled.

'Helios, why did you have to go to the Moon Kingdom? There's nothing there anymore.'

'Rini you know I cant tell you that.'

'Yeah I know.'

* * *

Neo Queen Serenity, King Endymion and Princess Mina were walking through the castle gardens discussing the future and the Moon Kingdom.

'What shall we do next year your Highness, Rini is to be 18 and I Already-'

'Please Mina call me Darien, I do get sick of formalities amongst friends.' The King sighed and the Queen giggled.

'Yes Mina, just Serena will do.'

'Yes sorry…Darien and Serena.' They all smiled. 'Like I was saying before, Rini will be 18 and I already sense that she has found a love wheather she is aware of it or not.' She cautioned

'Yes I see what you mean, and Mina I do believe even she is unaware of this.' Serena mused.

Darien must have just woken up. 'Helios you mean?' he said stunned.

'Yes darling, Helios.'

'Well then we must change it before they both realize their feelings for eachother.' Darien puffed.

'You know we can't do that. If she loves him then we must accept that.'

'But he's not a Prince and he's too old for her.' He pouted and Mina decided it was best if she stayed out of this.

'What about us then? Our love was forbidden love and lock at us now. Beside you know age doesn't matter.' The Queen said winning the argument.

'Yea for us but that's my little girl, and besides he's not a prince.' Darien puffed up again.

'She isn't all that little anymore Darien.'

Mina decided tat now was a good time to cut in. 'We still have to decide if we want to have a courting ball for her or not.'

'We will have one, we can't keep her from society anymore. We should have had one two years ago but we agreed it was to young and besides this will serve as a test of their love and depending on the outcome Darien and I will decide wheather their love is worth our blessing, wont we Darien?' Darien crossed his arms but agreed none the less and Serena continued. 'Now about the Moon Kingdom, what is to report.'


	12. In My Dreams

**Chapter 11**

**In My Dreams**

Rini tossed and turned in her sleep that night. Dark colours and whirling shapes formed in her head spinning constantly into each other until they began to show a most terrifying event.

(Dream)

Rini could see the shapes slowly form into people; they were fighting a force that Rini did not know of. She looked around her and realized that she was floating above the ruined Moon Kingdom and when she looked back down she realized then what the action below was.

"A war?"

She looked around at all the people some she knew of and others she didn't, some already lost to the world and others still fighting for their lives. Then in the corner of her eye she noticed something; a bright light had zoomed past her and danced above her head. As she turned to see where it went she saw a beautiful white soldier, a cape draped over her shoulders and a long staff in her hands, her mother, sailor cosmos something she only ever saw in books. The sailor soldiers of the inner and outer court were also there, transformed into their eternal outfits standing beside her with other scouts she did not recognize. Rini could see them all fighting some sort of evil creatures and only just holding them off.

"I've got to help them there getting hurt. Mother!" Rini screamed but no matter what she tried she could not get to them. "Please…" she begged as she began to cry and through her tears she saw it, the thing that could only tear at her heart and her very soul more then she could have hopped to imagine "Helios!" she screamed but no voice seemed to come out. She watched him battle, slicing down every enemy that came near him or dared too. Then one came up behind him she screamed a warning but still no voice of hers was heard. The beast behind Helios drew its spear into Helios' back and Helios wide-eyed spun and cut the things head off. Helios buckled and landed on his knees, the pain becoming unbearable he looked up to the sky as if praying for a miracle but there was none. He closed his eyes, accepted defeat and fell. Rini watched him fall as if in slow motion her heart breaking and her soul shattering as he fell closer to the ground. She screamed and screamed "Stop it!" tears welled up in her eyes and fell from her face she tried to reach him but she could not move. Then the bright light from before had flew straight to her but she didn't care she just wanted to be with Helios. So she closed her eyes, willingly excepting her fate that she will soon see Helios. The light engulfed her entire being and she screamed…

Rini sat up right breathing heavy and crying. She saw Helios next to her with a concerned look on his face but she didn't care she just hugged him.

"Rini its ok it was only a bad dream."

"Just take me somewhere, anywhere, just away from here." Rini cried and Helios hugged her tighter.

"You know I can't-"

"Helios!"

Something stirred within Helios and a light engulfed them, they vanished. \

Rini opened her eyes and looked around.

"Where are we?"

Helios wide eyed and shocked answered "My hometown!"

A/N: Hope your all enjoying my story I know in some places it gets boring but I'm hopping the rest will be lots better so I'm now in the process of editing the new chapters but they should be up really soon. Hope you like this one.


	13. Lost

**Chapter 12**

**Lost**

* * *

Serenity shot up right 'Rini!' She cried as she reached for her gown and rushed out of her bed. The King had turned over only to see his wife's retreating form.

'Serena...?' he called but she had already left.

Serenity ran through the halls to her only child's room praying that she was alright and that nothing was wrong. As she rounded the corner she saw Diana coming from Rini's room and she looked worried.

'Diana what's going on where's Rini, is everything ok?' Serenity was looking for some kind of hope even though she new her daughter was gone; she could not accept that fate.

Diana looked up to her worried Queen with tears in her eyes not knowing how to say what she had to say. 'The princess, the princess…' she was struggling but the Queen had no time for this.

'Out with it child!' she huffed trying to control her voice from yelling.

'Is, gone…was taken by a bright light, tried to st-stop, couldn't, He-Helios' Diana gulped

'Helios?...What do you mean, she is gone?' she roared as Diana ran to Lady Serenity's room with the Queen at her heel. Serenity followed the cat as they rounded another corner and were now in front of Rini's room. 'Rini!' she called as she opened the door 'Rini!' she rushed in and looked around the room tearing through Rini's bed sheets. She rushed back out the room and into Helios' room; the next door down but nothing, she ran back into Rini's room holding onto some sort of hope. She went back to Rini's bed and again ripped through the sheets; tears began to fall from her eyes as she had finally given into the truth, her daughter was gone. Serenity sank to her knees beside her daughter's bed, her head in her arms resting on it and she began to cry. 'RINI!' she screamed.

Endymion just reached to door to Rini's room and saw his wife slumped on the ground; he looked around and then realized what had just taken place, his daughter was gone. He walked over to Serenity and knelt beside her pulling her into a loving hug.

'Serena…'

'She's gone Darien, she's just gone and it's all my fault.'

'It's not your fault.'

'Darien-' Serenity hugged her love tighter.

* * *

'My home town…' Helios could hear himself saying again.

Rini blinked and rubbed her eyes of her tears. 'Wh-where at your home town?' Rini stood up and looked around.

'Yea…' Helios stood up still looking shocked

'How'd we get here?' Rini was astounded, one minute she was in the comfort of her room the next she was miles away.

'I don't know.' Helios walked through the sleeping town and through the main square, past alittle corner shop and then he stood in front of alittle blue house. Rini walked curiously next to him.

'This is my house,' he told her but more to himself. 'Let's go' He grabbed her hand unaware that her face turned red as he did and he walked up the path and into his home. His house was small and cosy and very clean.

'My parents must be asleep.'

'You live with your parents?'

'Yeah is that a problem?'

'No, I just – never mind.'

The light flicked on upstairs and a plumed woman came rushing down with a frying pan in her hand ready to scare off robbers. 'Who's there?'

Rini suppress and smile as Helios answered. 'It's just me mum.'

'Helios?' his mum saw him and immediately rushed towards him smothering him with kiss and hugging him tight. 'What are you doing back so soon, is something wrong, are you hurt? She started checking for injuries.

'No mum I'm fine.' Helios said bushing

Helios's mum then saw Rini who was still in her night dress and then shocked, she covered her mouth and then bowed very low it looked like she wouldn't come back up. However she did and when she did she was glaring at her son with burning eyes.

'You didn't?' she looked horrified

'No I didn't.' he replied equally horrified at the realization of what this will lead to.

"Well she knows who I am so I might as well properly introduce myself." Rini thought.

'I'm Lady Serenity heir to the throne and only daughter to the King and Queen.' "Ok Rini maybe that was a bit too formal." 'But you can just call me Rini.' she held out her hand to Helios's mother who looked hesitant to take her hand. 'It's ok I wont bite.' Rini smiled as she took her hand.

'I'm Melissa, Helios's adoptive mother' Rini looked at Helios and let Melissa's hand go. 'I'll get us some tea, and Helios don't wake your father he needs to be up early tomorrow.' With that she left for the kitchen.


	14. Bad Rini

**Chapter 13**

**Bad Rini**

**AN **Ask and you shall recieve, well at least most on the time :S anyway heres the new chapter hope you like it and enjoy.

* * *

Rini woke the next morning with a start, she looked around only to she that her surroundings were not as they were meant to be. Rubbing her eyes she sat up then it dawned on her like the bright of day; she was in Helios' house. Startled alittle she resolved to the fact that it was ok and soon everything will be back to normal, so she lay back down and got comfortable. Then she shot up right again when she realized yet again where exactly she was; she was lying in Helios' bed. "Oh this can't be good." Rini said as she struggled with this current predicament "I've got to get out of his bed – but it's so comfy- No, no it's not, now Rini just get up and out of his bed, that's it…"Rini ignored her ramblings and threw herself back into his bed cuddling his pillow. "…but it smells so nice and, it smells like him" she said scrunching up her nose. "No Bad Rini! Stop!" Rini mentally schooled herself. "This can't be good for you. Now get out! Man this is going to drive me crazy isn't it?" Sighing she got out of bed and walked down the stairs to the kitchen smiling slightly because she had slept in Helios' bed and she daydreamed of the prospect of him being in there with her. "No Rini what are you thinking? This is bad real bad. You don't like him Rini so snap out of it!" 

'Good morning Rini did you sleep well?' came a smirking voice.

Rini jumped and turned to see Helios walk in the door.

'Sorry did I startle you?'

'I thought everyone was asleep.'

'Asleep? No we're all up except you, we all have work to do you know, a farm doesn't just run itself.'

'Oh' Rini felt a bit uneasy that she had slept in but tried not to let it show. "Hang on one moment what did he mean just me? He could have woken me up." Rini pouted a bit but tried to act as if nothing was remotely wrong. 'So where did you go?'

'I went to send a letter to your parents telling them that you are here.'

'Oh.' Rini now felt a bit downhearted, she hoped she'd at least get to see the town and to be honest she didn't want to face her parents wrath. It wasn't like she meant to leave it just, happened.

Helios sensing this and so made to lift her spirits. 'But they won't be able to get her till tomorrow evening, so I think we should at least take up this opportunity to have a look around don't you think?' Rini smiled and so did Helios 'Well shall we?' he said giving her his arm.

Melissa came walking into the room looked tired from her morning chores. 'And where do you think your taking her while she is still wearing her night gown?' she grinned at Helios who was now bushing at the realization. 'Just as I thought, come with me child, sorry I mean your highness.'

"It's ok I don't mind." Rini smiled at the informality she was getting, she quite liked the change. Rini followed Melissa into her room where she then started going through her draws trying to find Rini something.

'Too big, hmmm not your color, ah this is it.' She handed Rini a knee length white spaghetti strapped dress. 'When I was your age I used to wear this and the boys couldn't keep their eyes off me. It's the very dress that caught the eye of Helios' father.' she giggled lightly to witch Rini smiled and took the dress but hesitated.

'Are you sure you want me to wear this?'

'Of course I do, now try it on and show me how you look.' Melissa left and Rini tried on the dress it was absolutely stunning, as plain as it was Rini loved it. It made her look like and a nymph from a fairytale. She walked out the door and showed Melissa.

'Beautiful, very beautiful, no go on don't keep the boy waiting.'

Rini turned to walk back down the stairs with the sneaky suspicion that Helios' mother wanted them to be together. She just smiled and mused at the thought 'I don't think it would be so bad.' She giggled as she walked down the stairs.

Helios was waiting at the bottom and when he looked up he saw Rini in a beautiful white dress and he couldn't take his eyes off her. Rini was blushing, she could feel his eyes on her and she could still smell his sent from his pillows. It was driving her insane but somehow she managed to compose herself so that no one would notice.

'Shall we go then?' she asked him, to which he nodded unable to form any coherent speech so he just led them out instead.

As they walked through the small town Rini notice people wave to Helios and congratulate him for getting in to the Royal Guard, some even dared to ask who she was to which Helios would just smile and say that she was just a friend. Some looked twice swearing that she was more then that. Rini found the towns people quite friendly and for the first time she truly felt what it was like to be an ordinary person.

'Hey the market has come to town.' Helios took Rini's hand and led her to some stalls in the town center and what Rini saw was just amazing to her. She had never experienced anything quite like this, there were people everywhere and little mini stalls all selling lots of different things. They walked past a material stall, a book stall, and then a jewelry stall and this is where Rini stopped, something had caught her eye. What she saw captivated, it was a beautiful cross with a love heart in the middle of it and a moon at the end of the heart hung from a silver chain. Rini gazed at it admiring the detail when Helios came up beside her.

'Excuse me but how much is this?' Rini looked over to Helios and he just grinned at her as he paid the money 'Thank you' He took the necklace from the lady and faced Rini. 'Something to remember my town by,' He smiled at her a smile that made her heart melt and her weak in the knees. 'Well turn around.' No words came to Rini she just turned around and Helios put the necklace on her.

'You didn't have too…' Rini gazed down at the necklace, it seemed at home around her neck and she vowed never to take it off. 'Thank you.' As Rini said thank you she did something daring, she gave him a kiss on the check.

When they returned later that evening supper was already ready and they sat down to eat. Melissa had complimented Rini on her new necklace, which only seemed to make her checks flush almost the same colour as her hair. After dinner Helios and Rini went for a stroll under the stars, she had never quiet seen them so beautiful then she had this night.

'Thank you again for this.'

'Don't mention it; I wanted to so I did.' Rini could hardly take it anymore, his smile they way he tilted his head when he was thinking, how his eyes sparkled, his smell; the kind like after it had rained, it all was driving her slowly insane and just the mere presence of him and her, alone, under the stars was really starting to get to her "I can't really be falling for him can I?"

It wasn't only her that seemed to be suffering these thoughts; Helios seemed to be having some difficultly as well. He couldn't help but notice how her hair looked like silk or how her movements were so graceful or how she looked like and angel and he was the only one with her right now. "Helios, snap out of it she is a princess there will never be anything between you both, but I just can't help it she's all that I ever wanted."

'Hey look it's the tea pot.' Rini said pointed to a spot in the night sky. Helios snapped out of his thoughts as he heard her words and looked into the direction that she pointed and he began to laugh.

'That's not a tea pot it's a saucepan.' Helios laughed a bit more and Rini blushed.

'Well it's the same thing' she pouted knowing that he was right but she would never admit that he was.

'It's not the same thing, one you cook food in and the other you boil water.' Helios couldn't help but pick on her, she was just so cute when she pouted and tried to defend herself knowing that she was wrong. The two laughed and argued for alittle while longer just enjoying the company of eachother under the stars and that night they both went to bed thinking of one another.

* * *


	15. Daddy's girl

**Chapter 14**

**Daddy's girl**

* * *

'Hey Rini you awake yet?'

Rini heard a soft tapping at her door and misjudging where she was yet again she just rolled over saying. 'Go away Diana I don't want to get up this morning I was having a very nice dream…'

'Rini it's me Helios not Diana.'

Rini still didn't care she just wanted to sleep but she did however muse and the prospect of Helios being a cat. 'Fine then Helios who is not Diana, you go away and let me sleep some more.' And with that she just rolled back over and proceeded to go back to sleep.

'Don't make me come in there Rini.' Helios threatened which made Rini open her eyes.

'You wouldn't dare.' Rini cautioned "he wouldn't would he?" The next thing Rini new Helios had entered her, well his room and swung open the blinds which made Rini pull the blankets over her head.

'Rise and shine it's a beautiful morning, the birds are singing and it's a great day for an adventure.'

'An adventure?' Rini's voice was just auditable form under the pillow.

'Yes an adventure so get up or the next time I come in here I'll drag you out.' Rini's "bad side" pondered that alternative for a moment but decided against it thinking it would get her into some unnecessary trouble. So as Helios left the room and Rini got up and got dressed then headed downstairs.

* * *

They headed into town in silence because Rini still seemed half asleep and Helios couldn't understand why she was so, it wasn't like they wet to bed late. Although they had gone to bed relatively early Rini was having real trouble sleeping because she couldn't get him out of her head and she spent most of the night convincing herself that she was not in love with him.

'So where are we going?' Rini asked

'It's a surprise.' Helios smiled one of his all knowing smiles at her which only seemed to frustrate her more which in turn made him smirk even more.

When they reached the market stalls a girl about Rini's age came running towards them yelling Helios's name.

'Helios! Helios!' The girl's bubbly voice echoed toward them like a giant tornado.

'Oh, hey Rebecca.' Helios could hardly get the words out before he was smothered with a very big hug. 'I won't be long Rini, just wait here ok.'

'Helios! It's been so long how have you been?'

Rini was alittle disheartened by this new development "Figures, a guy like him would have a girlfriend." Rini began to look around when she saw something that disturbed her greatly.

'Hey give it back, it's mine!' the voice of a little girl squeaked. 'Please my Papa made it for me.'

'No I like it, I might keep it. Then again I could just throw it away.'

'No don't'

The three boys began taunting and teasing the little girl. They were holding a little bear just out of her reach and by the time Rini got to them the girl had begun to cry.

'You shouldn't take what isn't yours you know.' She said as she snatched the doll out of the taller boys hands 'Now go before I get really mad at what you just did.' Rini didn't realize just how effective she was when she exercised some form of authority and control to get what she wanted and this new revelation amused her greatly. The girl stood about a meter away from Rini when she turned to face her. 'Here you go little one.' She said with the sweetest smile as she gave the doll back to the girl who stopped crying. 'My names Rini what's yours?'

The little girl looked up to Rini and smiled so sweetly that Rini instantly fell in love with her. Then she ran off only to turn around, run back and give Rini a tight hug as if to say thank you. Rini smiled and stood at her full height turning around to see Helios standing behind her and also Rebecca. "Great now I get to meet the girlfriend, not to mention that they probably saw all of that too. Not that I care but still…"

'That girl doesn't talk all that much.' Helios said smiling and admiring Rini for helping the little girl. 'Rini I'd like you to meet someone.' Rini sighed and put on a smile as Helios began his introduction. 'This is my cousin and very good friend Rebecca.'

"Cousin? Cousin!" Rini said mentally smacking herself in the forehead. She must have looked like she was having a metal argument with herself because Helios had asked if she was ok.

Rini shook her head 'Yes sorry I'm fine I was just thinking about something. Hi Rebecca my name's Rini.' Rini put out her hand to greet her and Rebecca did the same.

'Yes, Helios has just told me all about you.'

'He has?' Rini replied in monotone raising an eyebrow in Helios's direction.

'Yes he told me that you both meet when he was on guard duty at the palace and have been really close friends since.'

Rini begun to admire this girl, for in about less than ten minutes she managed to get a story; however not true but a story none the less out of him.

'Well I best be off, have a nice time in our town Rini.'

'Thank you, it was nice meeting you.' Rini called out to Rebecca who had already run off. 'Sooo, we meet while you were on duty eh?'

'Er, yeah. Well let's go we have a bit of a walk ahead of us yet.'

Rini decided to let this one slip and continued to walk after Helios, when she noticed that the little girl form earlier was following them. They reached the out of town gates and walked through them, when Rini turned around she saw the little girl standing behind the tree just visible, so she waved to her.

'Who are you waving to?'

'Just a friend… can you wait here for a minute?' Rini didn't even wait for his reply and just walked off in the direction of the girl. So Helios had little choice but to wait.

Rini walked over to the tree and knelt down to face the girl who had come out from hiding to meet her.

'Hello little one'

The little girl was holding her bare out in front of her and was indicating for Rini to take it and hesitantly Rini did. Then the girl, stood on her tiptoes and placed a daisy chain over her Rini's head, then whispered in Rini's ear that her name was Ebony.

Rini was shocked and happy about her gift and she wanted to give her something in return.

'Thank you very much Ebony, I wish I could give you something too, I mean this is so special to you…' Rini looked around and then down to her wrist smiling. 'Can you keep a secret?' she asked as she started to take off her bracelet. 'This bracelet was also given to me by my father, and do you know who my father is, he is the king of Crystal Tokyo.' Ebony gasped and at the realization of who she was talking to and Rini just smiled and continued. 'Yes Ebony I am Lady Serenity daughter to the king and queen, but you can't tell anyone ok.' Rini had finished putting the bracelet on Ebony and Ebony then covered her mouth with both hands and shook her head as if to say I will never tell anyone. Rini stood up and looked back to Helios who was looking puzzled. 'Say Ebony, how would you like to come along with us?' Ebony eyes widened and she nodded in agreement then as Rini turned to walk back to Helios Ebony took her hand and begun to walk beside her. Rini smiled and just led her to Helios.

'So you're the litter girl who's been following us?' Helios smiled at her and she hid alittle behind Rini leg.

'It's ok Ebony he's really nice.' Rini assured her and she came out from behind Rini.

'My name is Ebony.'

'Ebony, well that's a very nice name; do you think it would suite me?' Helios gently poked her in the stomach which made her giggle.

'Nooo that's my name, and you're a boy you can't have it.' She light heartedly replied with a grin.

'Aww, well I guess my name will have to do.' Helios pretended to pout 'My name is Helios. So girls shall we head off?'

'Yes, yes' Ebony had almost begun to pull Rini along so Helios begun to lead the way and to his surprise she had grabbed his hand too. He was momentarily stunned but quickly got over it and smiled down at he and then to Rini who had the other girls hand in hers. Rini didn't meet his gaze however for her face was bright red with a slight smile.

* * *

E/N: Yay I did it a new chapter, the next one is going to be real cute so please stick around and be patient with me and my studies. 


	16. My Secret Hideout

**Chapter 15**

**My Secret Hideout**

Helios led them out of town, across the little bridge and down the riverside.

'Helios' Rini ventured to ask 'where are we going?' Rini was trying to make sure she and Ebony wouldn't fall into the little stream that they were following.

'It's not far now' Helios begun to look for an easy spot to cross, he hadn't been here for a while now and it had changed alittle. 'Here, we can cross over here' He jumped over and held his hand out for the two girls. Rini hesitantly reached down for Ebony and picked her up. The river wasn't that wide so Helios could easily reach Ebony from the other side, then Rini gracefully jumped over but almost tripped as she came back up, lucky for her Helios was there to catch her too.

'Um, thank you…' She blushed so much she had to look away as she slowly straightened herself up. "You do not like him, you do not like him!"

'Hay wow! Princess…' Ebony held her mouth 'I mean Rini…look at this' Ebony grabbed Rini's hand and dragged her into an opening but Rini stopped before she pulled her any further into the opening and Ebony just ran in and under the trees .

'Well this is it, what I wanted to show you.' Helios said as he came up behind Rini; which made her freeze, then he moved to go to Ebony.

Rini looked around in amazement, what she saw was a beautiful sanctuary untouched by mans hands. It was simple yet so surreal. A stream wound its way through the small clearing past a little tree that stood alone amongst the larger ones. Sun poured through the gaps in the treetops and everything seemed to shimmer like fairy dust. Rini looked over to Helios, he was tickling Ebony who was in a fit of giggles, and Rini couldn't help but smile thinking how much of a great father he would be.

'You know Ebony, I used to get picked on too when I was your age.'

'You did?'

'Yes, and I used to run away all the time where no one could find me to pick on me. And do you want to know where I went?'

'It was here wasn't it?'

'Yup and no one could find me, except my parents, they knew I was here. So I'll tell you what while I'm gone I'll let you look after this place for me and it can be your hideout too.'

'Really!' Ebony's eyes lit up

'Of course really' He begun to tickle her again and she tried to squirm away.

Rini smiled more, she knew that she was falling for this man and there was nothing she could do about it. She begun to walk over to them both and Ebony managed to tear herself away from Helios as his gaze now was on Rini.

'It's beautiful here' Rini said as she reached him.

'It is beautiful' Helios said as he stood staring at her which only made her wonder if he was talking about the same thing she was talking about.

'Hey look' they were distracted by Ebony; she was staring at the water and seemed to be watching something. Rini was intrigued by this and walked over to her and Helios smiled as he followed her.

'What is it Ebony?' Rini couldn't understand the little girls excitement.

'It's fairies, real fairies.'

'What, where?' Rini couldn't see what the girl was looking at. Helios came and stood beside her.

'Look Helios, fairies.' Ebony began to follow a fairy to the lone tree in the centre of the opening.

'Ebony if you're going to follow that fairy, I'd be quite.' Helios said with a knowing smile which only confused her but she did as she was told.

'I don't see them Helios' Rini was trying to see what they both are seeing but the more she tried she just couldn't see them.

'Do you want to see them Rini?' He asked her

'I wish I could…' Rini looked away, she did want to see them but she never thought they were real

'Come on I'll show you' Helios held out his hand to Rini and she hesitantly took it. Helios led her to the tree and then stood behind her 'Close your eyes.' he said as he put his hands over them. 'Now don't try to see, just imagine.'

Rini could feel the tickle of wings flutter across her face and her arms "Helios I, I can feel them.' Helios slowly let his hands fall and Rini opened her eyes. 'Helios,' she whispered 'I can see them.' What Rini saw was amazing, the tree was full of fairies, all different colours and they were dancing amongst the leaves creating colourful light effects in the tree. 'This is amazing…' was all Rini could say.


	17. Return to the Palace

**Chapter 16**

**Return to the Palace**

"I see…" Queen Serenity placed her cup of tea down on the table "So she is with Helios right now?"

Melissa shifted slightly at the Queens presence in her home but tried not to show it "Well yes they are together…"

The king's eyes flashed and Melissa couldn't help but lower her eyes away from both of them. "Please don't be angry at him, he has taken good care of her and we've kept her identity a secret and–'

Serenity waved a silence and Melissa hushed. "I know Melissa…but please understand that it was a shock for us to wake up and find our daughter gone, and with Helios. You can see what we thought, he is only new to our royal guard and, well…we just want Rini back that is all,"

Endymion put his hand on his wifes shoulder; she was no longer speaking as a Queen but as a mother.

Melissa felt embarrassed, she knew how the Queen was feeling; being a mother herself, but there was no more that she could do. "We'll just have to wait, I'm sorry your majesties…"

* * *

As Ebony danced with the fairies under the tree Helios guided Rini to a little stream near by, it glittered under the setting sun and the rays reflected of the water onto them. "This place, for some reason, reminds me of home."

Rini gazed from the rippling water to Helios sun lit face "Your home? Do you remember much of it."

Halois put his hand behind is head, "I don't remember any of it." He said with a wide grin "But, this place, it just reminds me."

"Mr Helios, we go home now?" Ebony sweetly looked up at the both of them

"Yes, we go home." Helios replied as he tickled her them picked her up and put her on his shoulders.

_Home, yes I have to go home... _Rini bowed her head when she felt a warm hand grasp hers, looking up with a jolt Helios was smiling at her and she couldn't help but smile back holding his hand "Yes let's go Ebony."

Ebony waved to the fairies behind her and the three were off.

The town streets had started to slow down and few people were left as Rini, Helios and Ebony walked back in.

"Aren't they such a loving family?" Rini could here few people comment about the three of them and it made her blush, and she thought Helios did too.

After saying goodbye to Ebony they were almost back at Helios home, instantly Rini dropped his hand. "That's my mothers carriage…" Rini began to walk faster to the house when Helios grabbed her arm and she stopped.

They stared at eachother for a moment, the wind blowing strands of hair across Rini's face and the setting sun illuminating her form. Their hands parted and Rini walked to the door, knocking first.

* * *

She saw her mother and father sitting at the table with Melissa, bowing her head to both of her parents she walked in and took a seat at the table.

"Helios, please join us…" Serenity regretted what she was about to say but she had no choice. "Rini, Helios, things have changed and I can no longer allow Helios to be your guard."

"Wha?" Rini was shocked "But he has been so wonderful and kept me safe, I'm here aren't i?"

"Please Rini understand that this has to be done…" The Queen sighed "In the eyes of some, this escapade could be seen as kidnapping."

Both Helios and Rini's eye widened to shock and Rini put her hands to her mouth. Melissa too was in shock, she knew her son would never do such a thing.

"I have arranged for nothing to happen to Helios but he can no longer be your guard."

The silent words of 'no' came from Rini's mouth as her mother continued. "When we return to the castle his room will have already been moved, contact between you is to be naught and your knew guard shall be either one of my scouts or Luna. Come Rini, let's go home."

Rini had hung her head, she felt that all this was her fault. When she had that dream and wished to be far away. "At least let me say goodbye" The Queen nodded and her and Endymion left their daughter alone.

Rini faced Melissa "I'm sorry" she said with a bow.

"No child, it's ok, I'm just glad that for those days I saw Helios happy and the I was blessed with meting you."

Rini's heart broke in two at the words and she could not look at either of them, she then felt arms come around her and Melissa's soothing voice whispering in her eye encouragement. Hugging her back then letting go Rini smiled "Thank you for everything" she began to walk out "Oh your dress?"

"It is fine you keep it, I want you too." Melissa held out Rini nightdress and gave it too her.

"Thank you so much." Rini was about to walk out the door when she came past Helios and her eyes lowered. They stayed still like that for a moment, each remembering the past events together. "Let's go."

* * *


	18. The One I Love

**Chapter 18**

**The One I love**

The trip back was horrible, all Rini could think about was Helios. She didn't care that he might be in trouble because that was something she could deal with. It was the thought that she might never see Helios again, never hold his hand or hear his voice; that brought tears to her eyes. Rini tried to hold the tears back as her mother took her hand; she looked out the carriage window so that her parents wouldn't see her cry. She knew that they were worried about her but right now she couldn't show them any sympathy. She wanted to hate them for forbidding Helios from her, she wanted to yell and scream because they took her away from the one person who truly made her happy.

However she couldn't, she had no strength to do anything so she just sat there in silence.

-------

The Queen's words kept running through Helios' head; he was no longer Rini's guard, could be charged for kidnapping the Princess but most of all, the bit that hurt the most was he was no longer allowed to see her again.

Riding behind the carriage he could not help but look at it longingly, he missed her already and he wanted to tell her that.

------

Neo Queen Serenity watched her daughter, although it broke her heart to see her child like this she knew it had to be done. Right now if the King and Queen weren't careful their country would be at war…

"Rini…"

Rini did not face her mother or father; she could not bear to look at them.

"Rini, there is something of utmost importance that was need to discuss with you. Rini still did not answer so Serenity just continued. "The world is changing and you are now growing into a beautiful adult. Rini certain ceremonies have to start…"

Rini's eyes widen she knew exactly what her mother was talking about, the elegant balls and many meetings with eligible princes who came for her hand in marriage. Hotaru was going through them now being older than Rini, they had just held her 'coming out' ball a month ago.

"Soon we are holding a Coming Out ball for you, Rini there will be a lot of people there and–"

"I'm aware of how they are run…" Rini was cold and would not look at either of them and this sudden action made her mother jolt upright a bit.

"Yes well…There will be one prince there who'd we'd like you to pay certain attention too."

"Who's that?" Rini was short and did not like where this was going.

"The prince from the sun, I'm sorry to do this with you Rini but we are working on a very important alliance with them–­­"

Rini couldn't believe what she was hearing, her own mother and father planning her wedding match up with someone she didn't know and even is she if was to find someone she would want to marry she already had no choice. "Your saying that I am to have an arranged marriage!?"

"Well it is kind of inevitable dear–"

"Don't – Don't say that!! You of all people. How could you?!?"

"It's the only way…" Serenity was calm "If we don't–"

"No I won't do it! You can't make me!"

"Rini please listen–"

"No I don't want to hear anymore, I just won't do it!"

The King had remained silent all this time until now. "Rini if you don't do this our planet will be tainted by bloodshed…the Sun planet will bring war to us all…"

Rini didn't know what to say, right now the future of the earth and its people rested in her hands, now she truly felt the weight that her parents carried everday.

"Rini…" her father continued "I know we can't make you do something you don't want but please, it's not just you that is involved here, we all are. Please, the fate of our people rests on your actions now."

Rini was given no choice; she had to do it, she felt so much older and now, cold too. There was nothing she could do to stop this and the worst part was…

"Rini...please make Helios not want to talk to you, make him not want to see you–"

The worst part was that she just realized that she…

"Rini only you can keep him away, for his sake and ours. The prince of the sun is a jealous man and could order Helios dead if he so wished."

Rini couldn't hold it in anymore, the tears welled in her eyes and she cried. She realized that she loved Helios but now she could never be with him. She had to marry the prince of the sun and she had to push Helios away if she wanted him to live. Now she held his fate too, both of them were doomed.

-----

All the memories of the past couple of days flashed through Helios mind as her rode. All he could think about was Rini in his mother's white dress and he slightly blushed as he also remembered her in his T-shirt and how in that moment he just wanted to kiss her. _I think I might be in love _the thought only just hit him, he loved Rini, he loves the princess, Lady Serenity. _I must tell her, I don't care if I'm not allowed to see her I will anyway! And I'll tell her and then maybe, I'm sure if we just explained it to her parents…that's if she shares my feelings…_ Helios just rode on with a knew hope and a slight smile, he was in love and he would tell her so.

-----

Serenity held her daughter "I'm sorry Rini but you understand don't you? We never wanted it to be this way, we wanted you to be happy and choose whoever you wanted. However things as of late have gotten out of hand and there's nothing we can do to stop it. I wish I could Rini I really do…you understand?"

"Yes I understand…" Rini's body shaked as more tears came.

"Then you know it's the best thing to do?" Serenity had tears in her eyes now too and Endymion just sat there in silence. Rini noticed that her mother said 'best' thing not the 'right' thing but she knew it still had to be done.

"Yes mother, I will…marry the prince of the sun and…" Rini gulped. "and push Helios away…"


	19. Hopeful Confession

**Chapter 18**

**Hopeful Confession**

(Sorry, sorry, sorry it's been so long. Well here's what you have been waiting for, the next chapter.)

Rini sat quite in her room not daring to go out, not wanting to face Helios.

"What am I to do?" she was hurting and confused, there was nothing she could do.

Diana came through the small door just for her and jumped up onto the bed next to Rini. "Princess…I'm to tell you that the ball will be tomorrow night…"

"What!?" Rini's stomach flipped "Why…why so soon?" She wanted to cry so badly, it was so soon and it was so real. It also meant she had to confront him sooner had to confront him tonight.

"I'm sorry Rini but your absences…he found out and was quite concerned that you…. It was going to wait for another two weeks but the sun prince…he's a very persuasive man and your parents…if war was too…"

"Please Diana, stop there." Rini wanted to throw up, she had never even met this man and already he was ruling her life. Rini got up and walked out onto her balcony, "How did things get so bad in such a short time?..." Rini looked up to the moon "Diana what if I don't go through with this…what if…"

"Rini you have too."

* * *

Rini was left to her thoughts. The sun had gone down by now and the moon lit up the sky. Diana's words and her mothers played over in her head as if someone pressed repeat and a million thoughts ran through her mind to top it off. _How could this happen, must I really be fearful of this prince? I mean if he can even convince my parents, rulers of the earth and holders of the crystals to bow down to him then he must be a very powerful man._ Rini sighed "But I'm falling for you aren't I? Yet I have to push you away…" Rini saw Helios in the gardens below her window and a smile came to her face but it was quickly replaced with a look of despair. "Well I must tell him…I must…end this before it even started…or maybe it already had? I just don't know anymore…" 

Helios paced back and forth every now and then looking up at her empty window. She had sent him a note telling him to meet her here and when she got here he was going to tell her, tell her how he felt. He had heard about the coming out ball being tomorrow night but Helios couldn't wait, he would tell her now. He had no I idea about the Sun prince and only assumed that the ball was purely for what it was for, meeting potential husbands.

Rini saw Helios waiting for her and it wasn't long till he noticed her standing there too.

"Hello Helios…"

"Rini…" Helios couldn't help but stare at her, he studied the flow of her hair the colour of her eyes and the shape of her face. All the things that had been there all along that only now he really saw. Helios took a breath, drawing in confidence "Rini, there's something"

"Wait." Rini cut him off "I am to be married…tomorrow night is my coming out ball and there will be someone there who I am to get to know."

Helios was shocked by what he was hearing.

"He is the Sun prince and I am to marry him. I have come to tell you that I can no longer see you, nor spend time with you. I am to have nothing to do with you" Rini was only just barley holding it together. The look on his face was breaking her heart but she had to do it.

"But-"

"I am told he is a jealous man and that if he saw me with another it could be very bad."

"Rini."

Rini could no longer take it that she had to turn away, had to end this conversation now. "Helios, please don't make this hard for me. I must go now, I have got to get things ready." Rini began to quickly walk off but to her dismay he followed her.

"Rini you can't. You don't even know him, you should be able to pick who you want. Rini!" Helios grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving.

Rini tried to pull away from him "I can't Helios, this is how it is to be! Please just let me go you're hurting me!"

The words "hurting me" hit Helios hard and he let go straight away "I'm sorry Rini…I just…"

Rini faced him. "I know Helios…just, please don't try and fight this because you won't win. I am to marry him." With that Rini got out of there as fast as she could, for as soon as she turned tears fell from her eyes. She reached her room and threw herself on her bed, burring her face in her pillow crying.

"Rini dear…" Serenity came through the door and sat next to her daughter. "You did a good thing just then, believe me honey it will be safer this way, for him and all of us."

Rini just cried harder until her mother left and she finally fell asleep.


	20. Weakness

**Chapter 19**

**Weakness**

"I have heard that you have caused quite a stir on the earth. It intrigues me as to how."

The Sun prince stood near his window looking out down onto the earth. "I guess it _would _intrigue you." With a laugh the prince took a sip of his wine, red as the colour of blood.

"Well it does, so how do you do it?" the man smirked.

"You just need to know their weakness that is all…"

The Sun prince was renowned for his ruthlessness and harsh ways that even his people felt they were treated as slaves. He very much dictated the way they lived and no one had a say. Those who opposed him were destroyed so people stopped trying. His parents died when he was 16, he became ruler at the age of 17 and he is currently 24 years old now. If you didn't know the man you'd, at first sight fall for his charm, his looks and his captivating smile. He has golden hair and blue eyes with a beautiful tan body anyone would be envious of. He could woo you with just a wave yet with the same hand knock you down like you were nothing.

"Taiyo just what is it that you find so fascinating with that planet?"

Taiyo, the prince, faced his colleague and friend "Larsa my friend, it's not that planet I'm interested in at all. As a mater of fact I couldn't care less what is to happen to it." The prince laughed and Larsa joined in and together they both drank the contents of the wine bottle and began to get ready for tonight's ball.

* * *

Rini woke with red eyes and felt like she had a hang over, not that she even knew what that felt like.

"Princess your bath is ready for you."

Rini got out of bed and began undressing as she walked to her bathroom. The water felt hot on her skin but after a bit she got used to it and it soothed her. There was a knock at the door and Diana meowed.

"Rini its Hotaru can I come in?"

"Yeah sure the door should be open, I'm in the bathroom."

Diana left as Hotaru stepped into the room and over to the bathroom. "I heard about last night…" she said quietly as she sat on the pillowed pink stool.

As if in a daze Rini realized she didn't dream it and immediately tears started to form in her eyes though she would not let them fall.

"I came to see how you are…"

"I'm ok Hotaru." Rini was trying to be strong "So what should I expect for tonight then?" Rini attempted a smile and change the subject.

"Well," she began with a grin. "There are lots of cute boys there and they all want to dance with you and gain you favour."

Rini rolled her eyes "Oh sounds great." She said sarcastically and smiling. "You are finding this amusing aren't you?" _So you don't know the full story then? They must be keeping this quite?_

"Oh only a little bit." Hotaru splashed some water at Rini.

"Hey!" Rini scooped a handful and threw it at her friend then poked her tongue out.

"Ok Ok" they both laughed, Hotaru always was able to make her laugh.

Hotaru put on her serious face again "Did you want to talk about it? You know the fight with Helios, your mum said that you both had a fight but she didn't tell me what about. Anything I can help with."

Rini cringed "Well you could get me my towel" she said with a soft smile.

Hotaru did as was asked and helped Rini out and into her towel dressing gown waiting to see if Rini would explain anything to her.

"I guess you don't really know…they sure are keeping it quite…"

Hotaru kept quite but was intrigued as to what Rini was talking about.

"I am having an arranged marriage."

Hotaru gasped putting her hands to her lips "But, no you can't!"

"I have no choice…the man I am to marry will be there tonight, he is the Sun Prince."

"The Sun Prince? No Rini you can not marry him!"

Rini walked into her bedroom and sat on her bed "I have to, if I don't, he will wage war…"

Hotaru didn't know what to say, she had heard of the Sun prince and he was not a nice man at all. "Rini…"

"I had to push Helios away Hotaru…" Rini couldn't hold it in anymore "When I went away I was with him, somehow I was here one minute then we were at his hometown the next." Tears started to fall down her cheeks "I was there with him and I felt so…alive, so…loved." Rini gulped and cried all that more. "Hotaru, I've…I've falling in love with him and now I can never be with him."

Hotaru hugged her best friend "Rini…" she didn't know what to say, what would you say to someone going through this?

"It was so hard Hotaru…I don't know if I'll be able to keep this up."

"Don't worry Rini, I'm here for you ok? We'll get through this I promise."


End file.
